Sky World in Flames
by TomBackToGame
Summary: The immortal Phoenix has been reborn from the ashes and is striking revenge on the world. The phoenix has set sky world to flame and is now rampaging across the world. Will Pit be able to recover from a devastating blow and learn the true back story to the phoenix.
1. Sacred Fire

Pit was sleeping when he heard an annoying beeping sound. The noise was obnoxious and unlike any alarm Pit had ever heard. The sound distracted Pit from the smell of smoke. Pit plugged in earplugs to block out the beeping. He couldn't get back to sleep so he listened to one of the boring mythology audiobooks that Palutena had given him. Normally the audiobook would bore him to sleep, but this time it felt important. The story talked about the phoenix and how it can start the most devastating fires with its everlasting magic flame. Meanwhile the smell of smoke grew bigger. Pit took in every detail as if it could save his life. In the back of Pit's mind he noticed as the smell of smoke filled his room and it was getting warm ,like a red hot oven, the room was on fire. "The smoke of the phoenix's enchanted flame has a calming effect to disguise the fire, and slow down adrenalin used when evacuating." Pit read from the book. That's when it slowly dawned on Pit that he was in great danger.

He unplugged his earplugs to hear "Do you hear me" Palutena cried.

"I'm alive, I'm ok. You can stop worrying."

"How dare you block me!" Palutena snapped!

Pit questioned "Doesn't telepathy go past earplugs?"

"Aren't angels always ready for duty?" Palutena countered. By now Pit had equipped the aquarius blade to put out the flames. There were no monsters, for few could ever get through the Sky world's force field. However if this fire could get through the enchantments of sky world then maybe something could pass the force field. Pit had so many questions. How did the fire get started? Why haven't the enchantments stopped the fire? How will I recover from this and what would have happened if I didn't choose that book,would I still be here?. He kept on asking these questions while Palutena explained what she little she knew. Palutena also told Pit that that Dark Pit was working with Poseidon to get sacred water to wash over Skyworld.

"Our firefighting force has no way to save everything. We can only save so much so we should only save what's valuable," Pit stated.

"Good idea Pit!" Palutena replied, "We should save the temple. Ready to head over there?

"For Skyworld!" Pit roared and flew out.

Palutena got Pit with the quickest flight path possible. That did not prevent Pit from seeing the traumatizing scenes he saw. He saw fighters fleeing with their belongings looking for the safe route out that didn't exist. The only way to escape the fire was a long fall of the floating island down to the surface world. Some would take the jump while their friends wouldn't. Some still fought the fire hopelessly. Three fighters of different beliefs were back to back united fighting back against the ring of fire surrounding them. Brave Centurions dived into the scorching fire to rescue those injured or left nowhere to run. Centurions ignored the searing and ultimately deadly inferno. Some unfortunate fighters were trapped under burning debris. The thing that bothered Pit the most was that there was nothing he could do to save any of them.

Pit arrived at the temple. The statue of Palutena had fallen down. Pit saw it as a grim sign of what's happening and what is to come. Pit looked at the area Palutena would be sitting. Pit was told, of course, that Palutena warped to the abandoned twin temple of the one phosphora used so Palutena could oversee the battle. Abandoned. The word struck Pit hard. Palutena broke Pits train of thought "The most sacred items that need saving are in the vault. I already made you as heat resistant as possible so we are going to go in and out of the temple as quickly as possible." Without warning Pit bursted into the temple, dodging embers at high speeds. Pit made it to the vault which opened and closed quickly thanks to Palutena. Actually, Pit realised it was thanks to Palutena he was here in the fire in the first place. Couldn't have Palutena warped here and grab everything? Pit continued putting out the fire. Was Palutena really overthrown by the fire as the easily as the statue. Shouldn't have her "all seeing eye" see the cause of the fire? Pit started blaming Palutena for this fire despite his wish to have faith.

Once Pit got into the temple's vault he used his aquarius blade to take out as much fire as he could. After Pit took out enough fire he started placing the sacred items stored here, into his mandatory bigger on the inside video game logic bag. Some items he knew like the Fiends Cauldron. Others not so much. All of the sudden Pit heard a loud explosion outside the vault. Pit rushed outside the vault to see what caused the noise. He discovered that nearly all the exits have caved in. A man stood in the way of the last remaining exit. The man was wearing a red light vs dark armour. He had a phoenix arm as well as a remote control of something The man said. "There's nothing you can do to stop the fire. My plan is guaranteed to succeed. Now give me that bag of sacred items before I click this trigger to blow up your last last way out."

"Who are you?" Pit demanded.

"My name is Wright. Who I am doesn't matter though since you're doomed any way. Now give me the bag."

"You're probably going to blow up the exit whether I give you the bag or not. So I just won't give you the bag. Because you need the bag you'll have to get me first. Which means you can't blow up the exit, because you wouldn't be able to get the bag then. In fact you would probably only blow up the exit if I did give it to you, just to get rid of me."

Then Wright said "You're right that if you were to give it to me I would have just blown up the exit anyway. Your mistake is assuming I actually need the bag. " Then Wright fled through the exit and immediately after a loud noise boomed and the exit filled in with burning debris. Pit was trapped.


	2. Dark Pits Perspective

Dark Pit was doing some weapon fusing when he heard a siren screaming out. Dark Pit recognized the sound as the fire alarm but the strange thing was he only heard it in his mind and not his ears. Somehow instinct told him that the alarm was what Pit was hearing and not himself. This meant that Pit was in danger therefore he was in danger which probably resulted in his hearing connection with Pit. In a small part of Dark Pit's brain a calm sense then washed over him and it seemed like there was no danger. Dark Pit ignored it, knowing that something was clearly wrong. He then called the lightning chariot and Viridi hoping for support. He got no response from Viridi because she was asleep but the lightning chariot came to pick him up. Dark Pit then rushed in to help out.

Dark Pit's first stop was to Poseidon's palace. If the fire at Skyworld was sacred enough to pass through the enchantments of Skyworld then it would take sacred water to put the fire out. Poseidon was the only way to get sacred water. Dark Pit finally arrived at the calm and peaceful beach. "I have a request for Lord Poseidon on behalf of Viridi and Palutena." Dark Pit shouted into the open sea hoping for a response. The sea opened up to reveal an underwater tunnel made of glass so you could see the water around you. There was a sign that said "Burger lord and Mc Angels 600 Km ahead . Atlantis 5093 km ahead." Dark Pit zoomed into the ocean.

The lightning chariot sped towards Atlantis as fast it could. At least, as fast as the underwater roads' speeding limit would allow. The street was pretty empty but occasionally another chariot would pass by. Dark Pit had to restrain the horses of his chariot, Phos and Lux to make sure they don't go too fast. The horses were uncomfortable going this slow. Dark Pit wished they could speed ahead but he knew that they couldn't. If they went too fast, he could crash into other drivers or into the surrounding walls holding off the surrounding water.. Normally, Dark Pit would take the risk of rushing ahead, but if he were to cause an accident in the Poseidon's land, it would look bad for the his commander, Viridi. Plus he would need Poseidon's approval to take some sacred water legally.

There was only one benefit of travelling at a snail's pace and that was the luxury of his chariot. In his chariot Dark Pit had added a mini fridge and a TV. As soon as Phos and Lux understood they need follow the speed limit they were put on autopilot. The chariot was also equipped with some practical functions as well. It had a weapon storage box so he could switch weapons at anytime. The chariot even had some turrets attached to it as well as some newly developed portable reset bombs in the trunk. If Dark Pit ever needed to, he could drop these on a building leaving nothing but an forest. The last attachment Dark Pit had added was a harpoon like cannon. This could be used to have the lightning chariot to transport things with it. This would perfect for carrying a large amount of sacred water to Skworld. Dark Pit looked up from his game of Animal Crossing New Leaf to see that he was now at Atlantis.

From the glass highway above Dark Pit could see all the wonders of this big city. It was filled with skyscrapers (or should I say, oceanscrapers) and highways.. All the building were futuristic with neon lights fancy architecture. Some of the chariots didn't even have sea horses pulling them. There were lots of big televisions displaying ads or public service announcements. It bothered Dark Pit how mermen and mermaids seemingly unaware of the suffering at Skyworld. Then Dark Pit was even more annoyed when he realized that they did know all about the tragedy. Dark Pit noticed a many news reports on different televisions reporting the fire. It showed heroic rescues and talked about how much cost in property damage the fire had caused . Dark Pit had a feeling from Pit's faraway thoughts that things were more tragic than the news let on. The news did show accurate videos of what was going on though. The expected death toll surprised Dark Pit as there were more deaths expected than that of all the previous God/Goddess wars death tolls Dark Pit saw the sacred water tower which reminded him why he was here.

Dark Pit got to the palace he parked his chariot and went into the palace through the "Earthling visitor entrance". He got to the throne room and saw Poseidon waiting for him.

"Well Pit, to what do I owe the visit," Poseidon boomed out.

"I'm Dark Pit" he corrected with annoyance.

"Oh you're dark all right." Poseidon remarked "For a moment I thought Pit had fallen for the hoax of DLC costumes. Now what are you here for?

Dark Pit stated "Sky world is in flames and I need sacred water to save the place.".

"Well I'll need your records and in order to negotiate a price for the sacred water you'll have to do some paperwork."Poseidon spoke.

"Every second wasted could be a centurion dead! There shouldn't need to be a price to save lives. And don't heroes have a discount or something?" Dark Pit pointed out.

"Can you imagine what would happen to the economy if I just gave away sacred water to every hero for free. I do give discounts to heroes in desperate times like these though, however you're not classified as a hero. I heard you saved Pit's life but that doesn't show on your records. You have two stars bounty. Hardly a hero anyway. I'm told not to give you help too, I just realized." Poseidon added without concern for Skyworld "So now I need a signature from Palutena and Viridi, more paperwork and updated records.

"Well I'll just leave then," Dark Pit said as he rushed out of the throne room.

Poseidon commanded: "Guards, seize him."

Dark Pit knew Skyworld needed help fast so he went back to his chariot and zoomed out. He crashed the lightning chariot through the glass wall towards the sacred water. He then realized how stupid he realized he just crashed straight into the ocean water. He noticed that Phos and Lux appeared be amphibious. He however, was not. Dark Pit kept kicking himself for not realizing that he would drown. That didn't last long as now all he could think of was air. His lungs were burning up. With his remaining life he shot his chariot's harpoon cannon he at the water tower, hoping Phos and Lux would take it to Sky World. He now laid in the chariot, his mind drifting in darkness. Then Dark Pits mind span wildly.


	3. Deux ex Machina

Pit woke up to find himself in a dark room sleeping on a bed. He tried getting up but he realised he couldn't move a muscle. Pit figured his body must still be asleep and he was in his bed safe and sound. He thought back to the dream he just had, where skyworld was on fire and got trapped in the flames. Pit felt like the scariest part of the dream was how real it felt. Thinking about flames, Pit realized that this room was colder than it normally his bedroom. In fact, this bed isn't like his bed at all. If this wasn't his bedroom how did he get here. He could have been kidnapped but why would there be no restraints? Of course he was unable to move so maybe a lack of restraints wouldn't matter. The more Pit thought about his situation the colder it got, until if felt like he was stuck in a freezer. Then Pit remembered the end of his dream. At the end he froze himself to survive the flames. What if he actually froze himself and he's now stuck in some sort of purgatory or something? The dream of Skyworld in flames was

Pit was trying to move with all his might but he just couldn't. Pit couldn't stand not knowing what's going on. He didn't know if he was kidnapped or in purgatory or if he was simply dreaming. He hoped he was actually just sleeping because if he was in purgatory that meant his previous nightmares are true as well. Still, if he was sleeping it sure is taking him a while to wake up. In an act of desperation Pit sent a telepathic distress message out to any god, goddess or angel or anyone who could hear. Pit was super happy to hear a voice reply, even if it belonged to Dark Pit."So you're trapped here too, I'm guessing." Dark Pit guessed Pit barely had any time to register this when a deep mysterious voice boomed out.

"You called for my assistance?" said the voice.

All of a sudden a spotlight shined on Pit's bed as well as an area in front of his bed. In the shadows Pit could see a machine lifting down a man into the spotlight. The man had purple hair and a slender physique. In his left hand he held a book and in his right a director's clip board. Above him was a violet halo that signified he was a god. As the man got lowered into the second spotlight, Pit realized that this guy's skin was made of metal. Pit realized there was a third spotlight revealing a second bed. In it was Dark Pit who looked like he was soaked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the metal man. "My name is Machina. I'm known as Deus Ex Machina, also known as the god of plot convenience. Today's your lucky day for I'm giving you both of you, a free, get out of jail free card."

"Where are we exactly?" Pit questioned, "Is this a dream or a purgatory? And what's happening outside?"

Machina smiled and responded " Right now you two are in the land of the unconscious. It's a prison in the city of souls. It's where the souls of bodies that are uninhabitable but not dead go to. Once the body becomes liveable again the soul may go back. If the body is destroyed beyond repair then the soul proceeds to the underworld. Right now both of you are here as Skyworld is on fire as you have dreamed. Now can I hurry up and get you two back out of here."

Dark Pit didn't trust this man. " What do you want from us? Are you truly a lousy deus ex machina. " Dark Pit questioned.

Machina looked a bit frustrated. "Well of course I'm a lousy excuse to get you out of here. That's what my job is. There's no other way to get you out. Would you rather die? Honestly, people get worked up when I work my magic in movies but how else will they get an interesting story. I'm not here to help you though, I'm here to watch you suffer through the story. So ready or not, I'm sending you back to your bodies!"

Without any further warning Pit and Dark Pit were floating out of their beds and back to their bodies. Pit looked down at Machina who had a twisted smile happy to be sending them to the dangerous unknown. Machina cried out one last line "Most writers use me against my will without even giving me credit , but this time I was promised some real agony from you two."

Pit was both glad to be out of soul prison, but scared to find out what he faces outside.


	4. Palutena's Fight

Palutena was doing everything she could to stop Sky world from being destroyed. The man named Wright was relentless, not showing any sign of slowing down. Since the man has defeated Pit, it was up to her, to stop him herself. She thought the fight would be easy. After all, Wright was only a Light vs Dark fighter. But as the battle went on Palutena recognized there was something more to him. It was as if he was fighting as one with the fire. His movement was as random as the dancing fire around him. No matter how accurate Palutena's shots were, Wright was able to dodge it. It was hard enough to get a good aim at him, as his suit of red armour blended in with the flame around him. Whenever she paused her barrage of magic attacks for a second, the fighter would attack with projectiles of fire. Palutena had heard of fighters mastering the element of fire, but none were as powerful as this man. It was of most importance she stop this man from getting his way, for Wright was aiming to destroy Skyworld emergency backup generator. Everyone citizen that wasn't dead already, were underneath the ground where the fire couldn't get to them. It was only thanks to the backup power generator that Palutena could keep the bunkers safe and Skyworld in the air. Palutena was getting more tired by the second. She was putting so much energy into the fight and as well as into protecting all of Skyworld. Every time she hit the fighter, he seemed to be healed by the fire. His armour was completely on fire fueling his fighting spirit. The heat was so intense and Palutena was so tired, she would sometimes see multiple images of Wright in the surrounding fire. It was also getting harder to fight as the smoke polluted the air more and more. She was so tired she had to remove her power to keep smoke away. Palutena was starting to get worried she might lose. If she were to die, there would be dire consequences. There would be no one to look after both the human race, and the survivors of the flame. As a result, Pit and the other centurions would not be able to respawn, and the humans would never be blessed again. That's the reason Palutena always sent Pit to go on missions. She was normally busy with watching over the humans, and if she were to die she would die, everything important would be doomed. As she was near defeat she heard the voice of Pit "Palutena I'm back-" As soon as she received this message she teleported back to her emergency HQ. She then searched for the source. She was ready to open a door to the emergency generator to wherever Pit was. 


End file.
